Linkers Book 1: Inhuman
by RejectedByJustice
Summary: The connection between a Pokemon and its trainer is a powerful thing. More powerful than most could imagine. When a young trainer in Pewter City discovers a hidden power at a terrible cost, it might change the world irreparably. Now she and her few allies find themselves in a battle against forces they don't understand, both for the world and their own sanity.


Ilex Forest, Johto

Trey was stalking the small herd of Weedle through the undergrowth. He had been doing this for hours, waiting for the group to thin out so he didn't have to fight through all of them just to catch one or two. Despite common belief, Weedle are not just weak, cutesy bug Pokemon. Large amounts of their venom is known to be fatal, and Trey had no intention of putting his one and only Pokemon in danger.

As they had been walking in this pattern in one direction for some time, it was surprising when they all at once turned east and ran. "Weed, wee!" they chirped.

Aghast, Trey opened up his Pokedex to see if he could figure what had happened. Quickly skipping to page 32, he found a section on Weedle:

 _Weedle are known to travel as a pack to avoid being attacked by stronger creatures. Weedle also have highly attuned senses and detect danger faster than most other Bug-type Pokemon._

"Maybe it's time to get out of here." Trey said to himself. "After all I don't wanna get killed on-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a green-fairy like creature whipped through the leaves, causing Trey to fall backwards before it sped away. Shocked, Trey leafed through his Pokedex before finding a picture of the creature on the second-to-last page of the book. _Celebi, the time-traveler Pokemon. Said to be an ancient forest spirit who uses its powers to defend the forests of Johto._

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that. Probably a Butterfree or something." But even as he said it, Trey knew he couldn't take that chance. He was the son of a Pokemon researcher, and pioneer of this unexplored country, and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to discover a new, possibly mythic Pokemon.

From his belt, Trey pulled a Great Ball with a leaf crudely drawn on the blue portion. It was the starter Pokemon his father had given him when they left Hoen, as a bodyguard and research assistant.

"Go, Tropius!" The Grass/Flying type emerged from the Pokeball and stretched out its leaf like-wings. It bellowed and looked towards its young charge.

"Alright, ummm, you already know Fly, right?" The fruit Pokemon moaned an affirmative. "Right, good… Now I just need to figure out how to ride you."

After some uncomfortable fumbling, Trey and his Pokemon were headed into the forest on approximately the same route the small creature had taken. Trey had no real way of knowing how far it had gone or if it had switched directions, but he was willing to bet it hadn't altered its course. If it had, the game was over.

It was hours later Trey heard a tree fall. The creature he was seeking hadn't seemed large enough to knock over a tree, but that didn't mean whatever had wasn't involved, or at least cool in its own right.

"Tropius! Left!"

The Pokemon obeyed and the two found themselves in a clearing. The tree had fallen in through the clearing's center. A small, green reptilian Pokemon was trapped beneath the tree, crying. Trey's Pokedex identified it as a Larvitar.

"Well, we can't just leave it here. Tropius, let's see if we can't save the little guy."

For the next fourteen minutes the pair struggled with the tree. First they attempted to pull it away with vine whips. It was still slightly attached to the stump, so that didn't work. They tried to cut it away from the stump, but the attachment was too thick. Then Tropius tried to lift the trunk while his trainer pulled out Larvitar. It was too heavy. At last, when they had worn themselves out and the trapped Pokemon was too tired to scream, help arrived.

The small fairy drifted into the clearing, slowly and silently. Its body was covered in cuts and bruises. Clearly it had been on the losing end of a fight.

Also, clearly it was the legendary Celebi.

"You-you're real. Are you actually a Celebi?"

The Celebi stared at him dispassionately, then nodded with an unaltered lack of enthusiasm.

Trey's arm trembled. He was a trainer, but he was also a researcher. Could he let this guardian of the forest save its ward, as it clearly had revealed itself to do, without catching it first? He'd never caught a Pokemon before, but in its weakened condition this could be his one chance to catch a Pokemon so rare people considered it a fairytale.

Trey drew a Pokeball. "I'm sorry, Celebi. …I- I will let you save him, I'll even help. But first I have to-… I need to-…"

Celebi cocked an eyebrow. Trey lacked conviction, and it could sense that. The Pokeball crushed into itself like an empty pop can and rolled away.

Celebi drifted to the Larvitar, replacing its cynical expression with a kind smile. The tree righted itself back into place, liberating the baby Pokemon. But the Larvitar didn't move. It began to cry again when Celebi psychically prodded it. Only then did the legendary notice the wounds across Larvitar's abdomen. Broken bones and bruised muscles, the Pokemon was permanently immobilized.

Celebi sighed. It could not leave a child of the forest in this state. But the cost, and the untrustworthy human, brought it pause. Calculating, Celebi shot the trainer an accusatory look as though this had been his fault. Then it turned back to the Pokemon. Celebi held its hands out, letting its very life-force travel out of its body. The energy became solid in the open air before directing itself towards the baby, and flowing inward.

Trey stood in wonder as the infant fully healed before his eyes. Without even an appreciative chirp the creature ran back into the forest. Celebi watched with a contented smile till Larvitar was out of sight. Then it collapsed to the ground, completely devoid of energy.

Panicked, Trey rushed forward to examine the guardian. Despite its rarity, Celebi is in many ways the same as other Pokemon and Trey was able to locate its pulse. The boy smiled, if someone as good as this Pokemon got to live despite its self-sacrificing behavior, perhaps there was justice in the world after all.

His smile dissolved as Trey came to realize the complexity of his situation. He had the perfect opportunity to capture this cryptid. It had no chance to resist. But should he? Clearly it was a noble breed, and it served an important purpose.

After a second's deliberation, Trey reached into his bag. He pulled out a potion and began treating the Pokemon.

Soon his work was done and Celebi had been totally healed, but was still unconscious.

"Alright, Tropius, now what do we do with a super-rare specimen I can't ethically put in a Pokeball? Haul her back to Dad's? Would that be okay?"

Tropius gave him a blank stare. Either it didn't understand the question or it had no more of a clue than he did. Trey turned back to the guardian and sighed. "I guess we just wait on him to wake up then."

A tree fell many yards away. Then another one, closer. And another.

Trey started sweating. Maybe the Larvitar had found its mother, and she was angry. He reached down to pick up his legendary friend, then stopped. A new thought occurred to him. Something had put a beat down on the time-traveling, ancient forest defender. How strong would that something have to be? And how likely would they be to outrun it if Celebi hadn't been fast enough?

"Tropius, it might be time for fight-or-flight."

 _Flight_ , said a voice in Trey's head.

Trey turned from his Pokemon back to where Celebi had been laying, only to find the legendary now hovering and facing in the direction of the recent commotion. It nodded at Trevor and flew from the clearing, slower than it had been before.

 _Climb on your companion and follow me_ , it said. _We don't have much time, and we won't want to make a stand here._

Awestruck by this unprecedented event of cross-species communication, and with a legendary no less, the boy decided it would be best to follow his new friend's advice.

Even sailing through the forest on Tropius, Trey was barely able to keep Celebi in view. His frequently having to take evasive action to avoid trees and the like didn't help. He was barely used to flying, much less at ground-level through a crowded forest at near-Celebi speeds.

"How can you talk to me?" he yelled.

 _I'm an extremely powerful psychic type, we can do that sort of thing_. it replied. _And don't shout, it can hear you. Communicate through the channel I've opened._

"Okay…" he whispered to himself. "Worth a go…" _One two three, testing, testing_ …

 _Rodger, I read you loud and clear._

 _Umm, okay, this is really weird. Now what are we running from?_

 _That is… difficult to explain. Worry about that when we get where we are going._

Trey nearly crashed into a rock, and decided it would be best to concentrate on steering over getting answers from Celebi.

A few moments (and a few tree-crashes) later, Celebi finally stopped. When Trey caught up with him, he found that they were at an ancient temple, comprised mostly of wood and other plant matter. It was not very large, half-a-dozen boys Trey's size would have had difficulty fitting within it, but it was none the less beautiful. The entry way was marked with three pillars, each wrapped with vines and ivy. At the top of the entryway was a wooden shape which resembled the legendary Ho-oh, if it were the same size as Celebi.

"What is this place?" Trey asked aloud.

 _A now-forgotten place of communion for beings like myself and our followers._ Celebi nodded towards to Ho-oh figurine. _With some reverence to our lessers. Now get inside, we don't have long._

Another tree fell less than a kilometer away and Trey hastened to follow orders.

If the temple's exterior was astonishing, the interior was more than a match. The walls were lined with pictures of Celebi engaged in various activities, such as healing trees, visiting woman and children, and fighting terrible battles. These images were broken up only by long lines of text written in a language that was Unknown to Trey and his kin. At the end of the room was an altar, the only ounce of metal in the place. It resembled a puzzle box, with lines all around it indicating some elaborate system which was necessary to open the sacred artifact. It was topped with a crystal Celebi who lacked a face.

Trey was more than a little surprised that none of the pioneers from his settlement had found the place yet.

 _Don't be. Until one of my kind has led you here, it is impossible to locate._

A tree crashed outside.

"I wish you would tell _it_ that. This place is awesome, but it's all wood. Won't that thing just smash right through?"

Celebi did not dignify that with an answer. _Tropius, stay outside. Defend this place and your master._

The Pokemon silently agreed, taking a battle stance against the forest. So long as he fought for his master, Tropius feared nothing.

"Wait a moment," said Trey. "I trust Tropius with my life, but he's only level eighteen. Do you really think he can handle whatever handed you your ass?"

Celebi bristled. _We may be allies at this time, human, but you should watch how you speak to a Guardian of the Forest. And your Pokemon will do as I require, which in this case means buying us time._

Trey clenched his fist. "Okay, I get you're a super-powerful Pokemon, but that does not give you the right to use mine as a pawn. If you're going to get one of us killed anyway, I'll take my chances with the monster."

Before Celebi could reply, there came a great roar and the aforementioned beast made itself seen.

The first thing Trey saw was its great, scaled arms and he thought it might be a Tyranitar after all. But then a vine-whip emerged from the gloom behind it, striking Tropius across the cheek. It roared again and Trey looked to its face. The face and body were both of a Ursaring, but with black fur and much broader shoulders. Also, on its forehead was the symbol associated with an Umbreon.

Trey did not pause. "Tropius, use razor leaf!"

Tropius did so, slicing off the thing's vine-whips. Two more took their place immediately, grabbing Tropius by his neck and right leg and hurling him to the ground. The monster screeched with glee.

"What… what the hell is that?"

Celebi's thought-reply was disjointed. _Chimera…. blasphemous… Linker._

The "Chimera-Linker" turned towards the temple and made a final lunge at the temple… only for several thick trunks to rise up and seal off the entrance.

"What are you doing?" demanded Trey, slamming his fist against the entrance. "Tropius is still out there!"

 _Worry not_ , said Celebi. _If all goes well, we will return in time to save him._

"Return? I'm not seeing another exit. Where are we going?"

The Celebi smiled. _I have all the room I require._

Trey's eyes were drawn back towards the door as the block began to crumble. Something was attacking from the outside, and making headway. He could hear it laughing, in a voice too human for comfort.

As it splintered, he began to get a second view of the beast through the holes it created. Its eyes were pure white, lacking sentiment or fear. Its muzzle was bared to show teeth in a horrid smile. Teeth covered in the blood of a second creature. A brown-and-green creature could be see lying on the ground somewhere behind his attacker.

"Celebi, he's almost-" Trey turned around stopped talking. In place of the altar was a white hole, twisting and spiraling into itself in ways that violated physics and geometry. Above it floated Celebi, who had somehow merged with his crystal counterpart.

 _Time to go, boy._

And so Trey went.

When he came to, Trey was floating a great colorless expanse. He could see perfectly, if only there was anything to see. Anything, save the expressionless Celebi floating beside him.

He tried to open his mouth to speak with it, but found his facial muscles unwilling to move. Correction: There were perfectly mobile, just so much slower than his mind that it wasn't worth the effort. He tried to reach out to the legendary, but had a similar issue with his arms. His whole body was trapped.

 _Relax, we can still speak like this._

 _Right, I forgot. Where are we?_

 _A temporary sanctuary outside of time. Normally we'd be headed to our next destination right now but… I'm afraid we are having a couple difficulties._

Trey didn't like the sound of that. _Explain,_ please _?_

 _No need for the tone,_ chided Celebi. _Well, to keep the feral Linker from following us I had to shut the entrance we used. Since this place has no concept of time, that action cut us off from the inertia I built up by pushing us in here._

 _And you didn't think about that before you put us here?_ asked Trey.

 _On the contrary, I've done this a few times and generally can use my time-travelling abilities to speed myself up and pull us to wherever we need to go._

 _But not this time?_

 _...My internal injuries are worse than I feared. Nothing you could heal with your primitive medical technology. I'm still more than capable of pulling myself into a more habitable climate, but that would mean-_

 _Leaving me here. So this your way of saying I'm on my own? Another casualty, just like my Tropius? You're a real Defender, Celebi._

 _Now don't go putting words in my mouth,_ said Celebi. _I owe you a blood debt and I fully intend to repay it here and now. Just not before I get your consent._

 _Oh, this will be good._

 _If you wish to survive, Trey Elm, it is going to take sacrifice. On both our parts. So I give you a choice: stay here and remain fourteen and trapped in the void forever, or at least until one of my kin can locate you which will be much like eternity, or surrender your previous life and race here and now._

Trey paused. _...I'm really starting to hate you._

 **Linkers Book 1: Inhuman**

 **Chapter 01: Iron Tail - Pikachu's Fatal Finisher**

My name is Karen Ketchum. I'm sixteen years old, a certified member of the Pokemon League, and possess three Pokemon of my own. I've spent my whole life in Pewter City, with occasional visits to Viridian City.

That last one is a bit odd for a Trainer my age, but I'm a very persistent and focused person and have spent the last six years of my life hitting my head against a rock wall. His name is Brock. He has spent the last six year of _his_ life kicking my ass just about every weekend and some afternoons, with holidays off.

Today, that's all going to change.

My alarm goes off at 7:30 in the morning. I reach from beneath my covers and turn it off. I'm awake in an instant when I realize that is third alarm I've turned off this morning. School starts in half-an-hour and I have a fifteen minute walk.

I'm almost out of my pajamas when I realize what day it is. Assuming it arrived on time, today is the day I even the odds.

I look at the dresser where I keep my Pokeballs and smile. "We've got them now, Chiron."

At that moment, my door opens. "Hey Karen, eggs-"

I jump and try to cover myself with my hands. "Learn to knock, Evan! I'm changing."

My little sister blushes and slams the door. "Sorry, I'm sorry!"

I immediately feel bad about getting angry with her. Evangeline is my little sister, and the nicest person you could ever meet. (In almost all ways, totally different from me, except for the light brown hair we have in common.) She's fourteen and loves Pokemon, but has never trained one because she thinks Pokeballs are inhumane, though she tolerates my usage of them for convenience sake when I leave the house. She wants to work at a Pokemon Center when she grows up and cooks my family's breakfast every morning.

"Its fine," I say, assembling my school uniform. "What's up?"

"I was just going to tell you breakfast is ready," she says though the door. "See you down stairs. Oh, and you have a package."

Yep. That's the one.

When I go down stair, my eggs are already on the table waiting for me. My Mankey, Hercules, is in the kitchen, helping Evan make her pancakes she has every morning. I can't stand them myself, not much of a sweet tooth.

"Hey, why haven't you left for school yet, young lady?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm sick. Can't you tell?" She sells it with a cough and a mischievous smile. This isn't the first time she has played hookey, and if I were smart as her, I'd probably follow suit.

"Well, I guess you're good so long as you can sell Mom on it, whenever she wakes up. Now where's the package?"

"I left it in the living room. Aren't you going to eat first?"

I shrug. "Maybe on the run. I'm short on time, and this is important."

I step over my sleeping Caterpie, Artemis, and go into the living room. On the coffee table is a little brown box with my name on it. Oh, this is going to be beautiful.

"Where's Chiron?"

"I thought he was in your room." says Evan.

Great, this game again.

"Chiron!" I call. "Come here Chiron! Come on you damn electric mouse…"

"Pika!" I hear behind me followed by a small, static shock. And now my hair's all messed up.

"Okay," I say in a defeated tone. "You got me… Now RETURN!"

I whip out his Pokeball and catch the runt, who gives a surprised look before vanishing in a burst of red electricity.

I hear Evan sigh behind me. "Do you really have to do that now? Can't he just stay here?"

"Sorry sis, but I'm heading to the gym right after school."

"The gym?" she asks. "But I thought you were taking Wednesdays off?"

"Guess I feel lucky today. Later!"

My house is on the south-western corner of Pewter City, bordering the Viridian Forest. We're a little ways out, but far from the middle of nowhere. We have neighbors and all that. There is a little wooden bridge hanging over a river which flows between us and town proper. One thing we don't have is a bus, since Pewter City doesn't have paved roads to begin with. Meaning I have to jog to school every morning.

Today it is more of a run and I get absolutely no time to enjoy the scenery like usual.

But that doesn't even matter. I run to school in record time, getting there a full two minutes before the bell, and I do it with a smile on my face. 'Cause I know in my backpack is the key to alleviate my suffering. In eight hours, give or take, I'll stand before my oldest foe with a look of vindication.  
Six long, hard years well spent.

I eat my lunch in the usual spot fifth hour, at the table beneath a tree in the yard. Well, correction, I don't exactly "eat." More like I sit giggling at the empty cardboard box I've left in the middle of the table.

"Err, is everything okay Karen? Do you need to be alone or something?"

"Marianne!" I shriek, leaping to wrap her in a tight hug.

I don't remember meeting Marianne. As far as I know, we've just always been friends. I'm not sure how I rate on her list, but she is without a doubt my very best (perhaps only) friend. She is the prettiest, nicest, and possibly smartest girl in our school. She also happens to be an extremely talented trainer, but doesn't believe in the concept of a Pokemon League and thus never felt the need to go on any kind of Pokemon journey. Good thing, because if she had, you can bet I would have followed. (I might have a bit of a crush.)

"Heh heh, nice to see you too. What's going on with the box?"

"Oh, that thing?" I say coyly. "It's just something that came for me in the mail today."

"It's empty."

"Well, I already took the thing out."

"Oooo-kay. Do you wanna show me?"

"It isn't exactly something you "show." More like something you demonstrate." I pull Chiron's Pokeball out of my pocket, holding the button to make it enlarge. "Do you have a Pokemon on you?"

Marianne looks over her shoulder. "Karen, you know battling in school isn't allowed."

"Ah, come on. This isn't the first time we've broken a couple rules."

A hand falls on my shoulder. "No, it isn't." says a gruff voice. "Is it, Ms. Ketchum?"

I jump at least a foot and am rewarded with laughter. When I spin around, it's not at all surprising to find my tormentors to be Jasmine and her boy-toy Derric, Pewter High's own resident douchebags. Jasmine is the mayor's daughter, and the most fashionable girl at my school, a year older than me. She's never gotten along with anyone with an ounce of decency to them. On the other hand, rumor has it Derric was alright before he hooked up with Satan herself. But that would have been back when he lived in Johto, so who knows for sure?

"Did I startle you, young lady?" Derric asks, again using his best impression of our teacher. "Sorry, but you clearly didn't know we were here and that was just too good an opportunity."

"Speaking of opportunities," says Jasmine. "I just so happen to have a Pokeball on me. Care for some one-on-one?"

"I'd love some. If only I could guess which one you'd be using…" That last bit is a dig. Jasmine might be almost perfect, but one infamous flaw about her is that she has never caught a Pokemon since obtaining her starter.

She rolls her eyes. "Looks who's talking. At last count you're ahead by a grand total of two. Ready to go yet?"

"I was born ready." (Yeah, okay I suck at banter. Leave me alone.)

"Go, CHIRON!"

"Go, VULPIX!"

Our Pokemon emerge before us in a flash of light. Chiron is dazed, a frequent problem since he has never gotten time to adjust to such confinement. (Thanks, Evan.) It doesn't last for long, but it is long enough for Jasmine to take the advantage.

"Tail Whip!"

The Vulpix rushes forward at my confused Pikachu. I yell but he doesn't hear in time. The fox's tails strike him across the face and he goes tumbling backwards. As he falls, Chiron discharges a bit of electricity from his tail in his otherwise defenseless position, forcing his opponent to back off and form a safe perimeter. Just like we practiced.

Vulpix tries to hit my Pokemon with a Flame Burst, but the first hit brought him to his senses and Chiron is quick enough to dodge. This is, after all, not the first time this fight has been fought. Chiron's rivalry with Vulpix goes way back, and since neither has a significant type advantage, results have varied.

Vulpix fires another round and Chiron scurries out of the way.

"Hey Chiron, maybe try and get a hit in before lunch is over."

"Careful," says Marianne. "His defense stat has been lowered and it wouldn't be good for him to take another hit."

By this time, most of the students out eating lunch are at least half watching the fight. It isn't all that uncommon or interesting, so a crowd hasn't formed or anything. That said, it's only a matter of time before a teacher finds out and while I'm not too worried, that could be bad. The sooner we are done, the better.

"Quick Attack!"

Chiron ceases his evasive maneuvers and zips into Vulpix's line of fire. Before she can gear up to fire another attack, he has knocked her on her tails. Bullseye!

"Again!"

"Pika-pi!" he spins around and rushes her. She sees this one coming and takes the hit, but then grabs his tails with her teeth, tripping him. Of course my luck couldn't hold out.

"Chiron, move!"

He tries, but fails. He seems to be having trouble catching his breath. "The hell?" I wonder aloud.

"Look,'' says Marianne, who has taken out her Pokedex. On the screen, she has called up my Pokemon's stats. "The trip dealt twice as much damage as both those Quick Attacks."

" _What_?" I turn to Jasmine. "Just how strong was that Tail Whip?"

She smirks. "You mean how strong is my Pokemon? Well, there is only one way to find out for sure. Vulpix, finish him."

The fire-type chirps in agreement. Her mouth opens and a ball of flame materializes. I'm not sure what attack this is, strictly speaking, but it hardly matters. I feel myself tense up, as though I were about to take the hit. I should have started off with my big surprise, or at least fought someone more forgiving. My afternoon plans might be about to change.

Beside me, Marianne sighs. "Chiron, use Thunder Shock."

Still lying on the ground, Chiron suddenly seems to focus and his muscles visibly contract. "Chuuu!"

Sparks shoot off and every direction and Vulpix receives a powerful jolt. She twitches for a second before fall to her side, paralyzed.

I turn to Marianne. "Since when does Chiron know Thuder Shock?"

"All Pikachu know Thunder Shock, you've just never used it before."

"Oh… Am I a crappy trainer?"

"Unless you're about to withdraw, maybe you should stop wallowing for a second and finish this." says Jasmine.

Oh, finish this I shall. My morning smile is resurrected. "Okay Chion, show 'em what I got you!"

With no small degree of effort, Chiron returns to his feet, standing over his foe. He tenses up again and his tail begins to glow, brighter than any electric attack has caused it to do in the past.

"Now Chiron! Iro-"

"Jasmine! Karen! Recall your Pokemon immediately! You are both wanted in the principal's office now!"

The one yelling is known as "Dirty Darren." Not Dirty as in pervy or dishonest. He spends a lot of time in the mines with Brock, training. He is the Gym Leader's second-in-command and leads his team of gym grunts, training to someday work in the Pokemon League itself.

He also goes to my high school and happens to be a massive stickler for the rules. Especially those involving Pokemon.

In a word: Crap.

* * *

Two hours have passed since the end of the school day when I actually leave school. I hate detention, and I hate messing up my gym plans even more, but it isn't like I could argue without getting my parents involved. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?

"Thanks for getting me in trouble, Karen." says Jasmine. "When my dad finds out, I'll be grounded for a week."

"So don't tell him."

"And leave two hours unaccounted for? Please. I don't know your parents, but he's smarter than that. I'll be seeing you."

I don't dignify that with a response. It may be later than I planned, but I still have a gym match to solo, and my partner needs a boost. But I stop almost immediately after turning away from Jasmine. Not more than five feet from the school exit is Marianne, watching me with a faux-annoyed expression. She's leaning on her bike, an extremely fast and ultra-expensive model imported from the Sinnoh region. (It must be nice to be an only child with rich parents.)

"Better late than never. I've been waiting out here for fifteen minutes."

I can only smile at her playful scolding. "Sorry. The principal had to give us a final scolding on exactly why battling at school is forbidden. "Dangerous." Distracting." "Blah-blah-blah." You didn't have to come back for me."

"On the contrary. I was following orders." Marianne holds up a lunch box I recognize as belonging to my sister. "I went back to your place so I could give your next of kin a reasonable excuse for your absence, only to be intercepted by Evan. She told me about your after school plans and sent a snack for you."

I take the bag and open it eagerly. A grilled cheese, apple slices, a thermos of hot tomato soup, and a few home-baked cookies. Yum. "Have I ever told you how much I love my sister?"

"What, no love for the messenger?"

I laugh and hand over a cookie. "Oh, you _know_ I love you."

She takes a big bite. "Now I do." she says, mouth full of cookie. "Where to? Gym?"

"After how that fight with Jasmine went? No way. PokeCenter first. Then Gym. This is the last time I'll be going there as a challenger, so I'm doing it right."

"Here's Chiron. He was in much better shape than he usually is by the time you bring him in. I appreciate you being more attentive to your Pokemon's needs. I also noticed the… augmentations you must have purchased." The nurse smiles. "Nice to see you've gotten smart about dealing with Brock. Though shipping fees from Hoenn must have cost an arm and a leg."

My jaw drops a bit. "You- you can just tell that? Without seeing it in action?"

"Honey, I'm a medical expert. I can tell a lot from a physical."

"Oh. Okay. Well, anyway, thanks." I take the Pokeball and leave the Center with Marianne in tow. Of course she has questions.

"What did she mean by "augmentations"?"

"That is a surprise. I tried to show it off earlier, but you'll see it here in a little bit anyhow."

"Okay then. Anyway, should I assume Hercules and Artemis are in top shape, since you only got Chiron healed up?"

"Hercules and Artemis aren't coming."

She stops in her tracks. "What?"

I turn to face her, one hand on my hip and the other holding my Pokeball aloft. "I started this with one Pokemon, and I'm ending the first chapter of my journey with him, too. I know it has been hard, but now he is all I need to handle our resident Gym Leader."

She shakes her head in irritation. "Karen, I appreciate your faith in Chiron, but he's only one 'mon. You've gone up against Brock thousands of times and lost every one. I get you must have some awesome TM or even HM, but that doesn't mean you can handle two opponents, each with three Pokemon, with just one. Even I wouldn't do that and I-"

"Am a better trainer?" I finish.

"I was going to say that I have two Water-types, but the truth is I do have more experience, and more wins under my belt. I'm not saying you can't win Karen, I'm just saying you need to put more thought into this."

Alright, time to set the record straight. "Listen Marianne, I respect your skill and don't hesitate to pronounce you the superior trainer between us, but you need to stop thinking so by the book. On paper, my odds aren't so hot, but in my heart it is a different story. I know Chiron can handle this. I always have, and now I have achieved the means for him to be all he can be. Are you really so sure I'm wrong?"

"I'm not sure of anything Karen. Just giving out my two cents. If you feel so strongly about this, you know I have your back."

That's the Marianne I know. Now let's do this!

* * *

The Gym is a very familiar place to me, and it has been a very long time since I started coming here frequently. To be honest, my Pokemon would probably be a lot stronger if I didn't spend so much time fighting here. A Pokemon only gains XP from the battles it wins, and I've given losing battles the lion's share of my team's efforts. Even when we did get to fight Brock himself, he'd always just toss us back down. With all this experience, it is no wonder the Butterfrees that once went wild in my gut from the sight of this place have long been silent. Today they awaken again. They must sense it, how close to victory I am. And how much I need this victory.

Dirty Darren is standing outside, speaking with another Gym flunky when he sees me. His brow creases and he steps between me and the door. "I thought you'd still be at school, Karen. Don't you take Wednesdays off?"

"Uh, school's out Darren," I say, realizing it makes no sense before it leaves my mouth. "And today I'm here to take what belongs to me."

"You haven't earned anything from here."

"Today that changes. I just hope Brock is at the top of his game."

"Close enough," says a voice behind me. "But you still have to beat a Gym member before you get to me."

It's Brock of course, back from… the mines I guess, judging from the dirt on his clothing. He's not actually a miner, no one here is any more. The mines aren't in use right now. What they are is an exceptional place to train and catch rock-type Pokemon. Thus everyone affiliated with our Gym spends a lot of time there.

"Hi Brock," I say, unphased. "I'm here to challenge you."

"Yeah, I figured. Just like yesterday and the day before." He sighs. "I was kind of expecting a break today, but oh well. Dirty, Digger, show Karen and her friend inside. I'll be there in a moment. Need to get changed."

There are a bunch more Gym grunts inside. They give us a glance and then go back to what they were doing. They know the drill. Or at least, they think they do. Time for a new drill.

I take out my Pokeball. "SO can I assume I'm fighting you, Darren?"

He snorts. "Not this time. You are wasting Brock's time as it is, I would hate to eliminate you before he has a chance to fight."

"Don't get cocky dude. I've beaten you some in the past."

He shrugs. "Law of averages, it had to happen eventually. Who wants a chance to fight our frequent flyer?"

The guy who'd been outside with him raised a hand. "Yeah, I have some new tricks I'd like to show off."

"She's all yours them, Digger. Take your positions."

Digger and I assume our positions on opposite sides of Brock's battlefield. It's a pretty standard set up: a wide, dirt floor with a pattern embedded in it with white lines. We both have our Pokeballs out in expectation.

Brock shows up and we're ready to go.

"Go, CHIRON!"

"Go, GEODUDE!"

Once again, Chiron is stunned and Geodude takes the initiative. "Rock Throw!" Digger yells, and his Geodude stoops down (as much as one can without legs), tears a scoop of earth from the ground, and whirls around, lobbing it straight at my Pikachu.

Chiron's back on his game, but not fast enough to dodge. Instead, he looses a small bolt of electricity towards the projectile, causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Get in close! Quick Attack!"

Chiron obliges, dashes towards his opponent in a zigzag pattern.

"Defense Curl!"

The Geodude drops to the ground, wrapping its forearms around its face to limit the damage Chiron can do. Chiron physically hits him so hard the Defensive Curl fails and the rock type goes tumbling.

Of course, rock is much harder than flesh and Chiron take the brunt of the damage.

"Karen," says Marianne. "You might want to use some actual attacks. Chiron won't win in a scuffle."

"I got his. Gimme a second."

The Geodude come out of his Curl and glares at Chiron, who seems substantially bruised. "Dude…."

"He's getting tired, Geodude. Punch him out!"

The Pokemon complies and raises a fist, rushing at my wounded Pokemon. Without even receiving an order Chiron carefully side steps the move. Unable to pull out of his attack, Geodude carries out his forward motion, giving us time to work.

"Alright, Chiron! Let's end this. Iron Tail!"

He almost seems to smile. "Chu!"

His tail shines a brilliant white. The light grows in intensity till it is nearly blinding, then stops. The Geodude punches into the ground and then turns to face Chiron. He is not worried.

"Don't let him touch you, Geodude!" yells Digger. "Use Take Down!"

His Pokemon complies scooping earth into either hand. He readies his aim, pulls back a fist…

"Now Chiron!"

Geodude fires one mound and Chiron is already in the air. His long-range back-flip, once an evasive maneuver, has just been weaponized. Geodude readies his second projectile and launches toward Chiron's current location. The Pikachu sees it coming and reorients his body in time that the rock hits the edge of his tail, shattering on impact.

By now the distance between them is almost closed and the Iron Tail is zooming towards a stone face. A hit. Pebbles fly in various direction and one Pokemon collapses to the ground with a moan.

Chiron flips from his back onto his feet, and the Iron Tail fades.

I smile. "Well Digger, that's one point. Why don't you step out so the big kids can play?"

"No taunting," chides the Gym Leader, who reappeared sometime during the fight. "But I will admit that was rather well-played. An Iron Tail is the best offense a Pikachu can have against a rock-type, though I might remind you it wouldn't be necessary if you trained your other Pokemon towards evolution rather spending all your time on one."

"After today, I'll be getting all the training I need on the road before me."

"Assuming a tad much, don't you think?" asks Digger, holding up a Pokeball. "You still have two Pokemon before you can fight him at all!"

I sigh. "Seriously, do we need to stretch this out? I just want to win."

He smirks. "I'd like to say you are impatient, but that isn't quite right is it? Maybe you are just entitled."

Before I can respond he raises his hands in surrender. "Hey now, sorry about that. Darren always has said I need to watch my mouth. Tell you what, to apologize if you beat my next Pokemon, I'll bow out."

I blink. Wasn't expecting that. "Sure, deal. All is forgiven."

As he's grabbing his next Pokeball, Marianne whispers "Hey, nice job there with the Iron Tail. It was really awesome."

"Thanks. Have to admit, I was kinda nervous. We hadn't had a chance to practice yet. Chiron did much a much better job than I expected!"

Chiron overhears and shoots me an exasperated look. Sparks fly from his right a cheek. I grin sheepishly.

"You didn't test out a new move… before using it in a Gym battle," mutters Marianne. "Karen… you can still shock me sometimes."

"You guys ready?" asks Digger.

"Pika!'

"Bring it!"

"Alright then. Go, DUDE!"

The glowing silhouette the ball's occupant forms is not that of a Geodude. It is much larger, and possesses legs. As the light fades, it also becomes apparent the thing has four arms. It's a Graveler.

"Your first Geodude evolved?" asks Darren. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just happened this morning," says Digger. "And I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. Show off a little bit. You can appreciate that, can't you Karen?"

I scowl. "Sure can. In fact, why beat around the bush? Chiron, Iron Tail."

Chiron nods and his tail begins to light up. Before it can entirely-

"Dude, Roll Out!"

The Pokemon grunts, then folds its limbs into its head/torso and rolls at Chiron.

My Pikachu attempts to dash, but the energy flowing towards his tail slows his Quick Attack and he catches a glancing blow as Dude goes rolling past. Chiron is on the ground, Iron Tail faltering.

"Up and at 'em Chiron! Keep up the Iron Tail!"

He looks up at me and barely nods. "Chu." His tail gets slightly brighter as he rises to his feet…

By now, Dude has reached the other side of the field and is turning 'round without ending his Roll Out. He is aimed at perfectly at Chiron, but this time the electric mouse has more time to think. It takes quite a while for Dude to turn in ball form, so if he can move fast enough he should have no problem dodging. But he isn't practiced enough to use Quick Attack with Iron Tail so…

As Dude closes in, Chiron executes his long-range back-flip from earlier, going straight up-and-over Dude. He lands on three feet before resting on all four, smirking. "Pika."

Dude has begun to turn….

"Alright," I say. "We are going to have to do this fast. Chiron, you need to aim perfectly and hit him in mid-roll. If we can do that, I think we can end this."

Chiron watches his enemy, timing. He just needs him a little bit closer. A litt-

Dude speeds up somehow and WHAM Chiron is down. The Pikachu struggles to gather his breath and raises to his feet, shaking. The Iron Tail is gone. Damn it.

"Karen," says Marianne. "He's down to 5% HP. I really think you should bow out-"

"No way. Chiron has this and he knows it. He'd never forgive me if I took this chance away from him."

"And could you forgive yourself if he gets some serious internal damage?" she asks, angrily.

"...If I have to."

Marianne has nothing to say to that.

"Chiron, focus on dodging now. Wait for an opportunity. You'll see it before I do."

Chiron does as directed. Dude comes closer and closer, with Chiron learning more and more about how to predict his speed and range of motion, never getting hit. With a final dodge from Chiron, Dude is at the other end of the field preparing to turn. Chiron chooses then to activate his Iron Tail. It is still forming when he launches himself. Dude sees him coming and speeds up. Chiron follows suit. Rather than continuing his forward motion, the electric-type aims his Iron Tail and allows it to weigh him down. He falls straight down. Straight to where Dude is.

Dude opens his Roll Out on a dime. His back is down as his limbs unfold, his face pointing up. One arm reaches out and takes the hit, splintering. A second fist shoots out and punches Chiron as hard as it possibly can. All of this occurs in the time it takes to blink.

His Roll Out broken, Dude stops roll and starts skipping across the ground, his damaged arm taking more damage as he does so. At last he falls in a heap at the edge of the field. He isn't KO'ed, just tired.

Chiron shoots upward, understandably dazed.

The ceiling of the Gym is a complicated affair. First there are the electronic light that hang over the field, and with them the sprinklers. Beyond those, there are various pipes, cords, and tubes. Among those are various support structure which hold up all the wiring. Next comes the framework that holds the roof in case of an earthquake or an attack with similar result. Then more cords and stuff. Finally there is the actual roof.

Chiron actually manages to pass through most of this unharmed, but hits his head on the edge of a support beam which does minimal damage. He slows down enough to avoid colliding with the roof and manages to land on another support structure.

He catches his breath for a moment before yelling "Pika-pi!" To let me know where he is.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "That looked really bad…"

"Yeah, and it was," says Marianne. "He has about 1% HP left. Your chances of taking on Brock today? Nihl."

"Don't be like that! I can still win this. All I need to do is take no damage. Tricky part is, how do I get down?"

"Chiron's Iron Tail shouldn't take damage. He can land on that. Also, the speed he'd acquire in such a fall should be sufficient to bring down a Graveler. Its defense can't take that much of a hit."

I shake my head. "He'd see Iron Tail coming too soon from up there. He'd just Roll Out of the way."

"No he wouldn't," she said, looking at her Pokedex. "Because, in between rolling for all that time and move that quickly to counter an Iron Tail, he has next to no MP left. He can't do squat, besides basic physical attacks. And he's super slow when not rolling. Just make sure Chiron can see what he's doing. It'd be too easy for him to miss the mark and hit something important."

I smile. "Alright. Chiron, Iron Tail!"

Chiron can barely see Dude through the haze of tubes and wires below him, but knows that I must have a plan in mind. He musters up his courage, and MP in his tail, and leaps.

His Iron Tail leads the way, cutting through all that impede his trajectory. Cords wires and tubing flickering by his face, severed. He can see Dude on the ground, slightly off his course. That's okay. From this distance it is easy enough to alter your orientation, especially with a super-heavy tail to aim.

Dude tries to shuffle out of the way, but his legs are not up to the task. Digger is yelling something, running towards his Pokemon. Brock reaches out to stop him, but Digger shrugs his hand and keep running. Brock gives chase.

Dude's eyes are focused above. Not on Chiron, just passed him.

Darren is watching. He can't move. This Gym is his safe place. These things don't happen here.

I'm screaming at Chiron to stop but he can't hear me over the groaning behind him. I think Marianne is screaming.

Chiron hits first. It is the same arm as last time. It is just a coincidence; Dude is too focused on running to even think about blocking his former opponent. The arm comes clean off. That means Chiron's fall isn't as cushioned we thought it would be. His head hits the ground and he's out.

If Dude were not a rock-type, his stump would be gushing blood.

The next to hit the ground is a light. It shatters. I want to run and grab Chiron, but my legs won't move. The Pokeball doesn't even come to mind. Marianne is shoving me out the door. On the other side of the field one of Darren's subordinates has gotten the same idea. He's shooing all the grunts out the door. Except Darren.

Well, him plus Digger and Brock. There are closing in on Dude now. His arm comes to a rest behind him. Digger pulls out his Pokeball.

Then the support beam touches down. The first edge reaches the ground inches in front of Chiron. He's jarred awake and stares in mute horror as more cables snap under the weight. The support beams begins the fall and… he's crushed.

When it falls completely, it crushes Dudes lower body also. Digger recalls him then, but he knows it is too late.

"We have to go!" Brock yells.

Now pieces of the ceiling are falling.

I'm outside. I can no longer see any of this. I watch the exit. Brock doesn't come out. Digger doesn't come out. Chiron doesn't come out.

Minutes pass before Darren shows up. He stares at me for a moment, then curls up on the ground. He's vomiting. Crying.

I fade out.

* * *

 _The void is great. There is little to see beyond the darkness. Almost nothing is here. Even I am not quite here. I am… involved, and I can see into this place for now, but to say I am there is inaccurate._

 _The only one actually in it, as far as I can see, is Chiron._

 _He speaks. Somehow I understand._

" _You failed me. You said we would be there for each other. One another's champions. Then you let me die."_

No, that isn't true. I didn't let-

" _Didn't you? You could have saved me. Recalled me to the Pokeball. You didn't. You didn't even see how I died, did you?"_

I saw enough. The rest I can guess.

" _...You're disgusting. You raised me to think I was strong. Did you ever even think about whether it was true? I doubt you cared. I was a means to an end. A way to win. That's what you want, right? To win?"_

You were -are- my friend.

" _I was Evan's friend. You weren't half the human she is. Not even half…"_

* * *

I wake up in the hospital. Monitors are hooked into my arm, beating steadily. I'm still in my outfit from the battle. I guess they didn't have time to worry about changing me. The room I'm in has no windows or clock.

Just the fact I woke up here and not in transit means it has been a few hours. Seeing as we do not have paved roads, the hospital doesn't own an ambulance. Instead we have a carriage pulled by a very fast Rapidash, which is considered local government property. When it is needed, they have to page the mayor who contacts city hall. From there the cart is sent to hospital where it picks up EMTs. (In some situations, it meets them on the way there.) Then they pick up patients from the location and go back. It often takes multiple trips. The system is far from perfect, but it is what we have. Besides, nothing happens in Pewter.

Considering I have no apparent injuries I can only imagine I was the last to be picked up, with the other survivors being a higher priority. Assuming there was still enough for them to be a priority…

Evan sleeps in a chair beside my bed. I hesitate to wake her, not sure if I want to know. But I need to.

"Um, Evan? Evan, I'm-I'm awake. Hell- o?"

She jumps a little bit, then looks at me. For a second it doesn't appear she knows who she's looking at. Then she breaks down. "Karen. Chiron- Chiron's dead. He was… He was crushed by something… something falling. I'm so sorry I can't believe-can't believe- I can't think he's really dead please. Why-? What happened-? How'd it fall why does this have-" She can't keep going anymore. She puts her face into my shoulder and just cries.

I hold back my own tears. I don't deserve to cry. I put my hand on her back. "Evan… I'm so sorry I did this. I- I made the wrong call. If only I'd been more like you. If only I didn't fight. This is on me. This, and anything else that happened."

She stiffens and sniffs. "No- not, it wasn't you. No I- Its okay."

She isn't making a lot of sense.

I pull her away from me so that she is looking into my eyes. "Evan, what happened? Who else is hurt?"

She tries to look away. I don't let her.

Finally, she gives in. "B- Brock and, um, the other one. Digger?"

Oh dear god no.

I pull the cord out of my arm and stand up, leaving the room. I need to see what happened.

My parents are standing in the hall, talking to a nurse. They must have been ignoring our tearful discussion inside, we weren't exactly quiet, but look shocked to see me up and walking.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, you really should lay down. You need your rest. Everything is going to be-"

I shrug her off. She looks hurt and I feel bad, but it is nothing compared to the deep guilt already in my gut. I need to know exactly what I've done. "Please. Brock. Take me to him."

My parents look at the nurse. She purses her lips, then nods. "Follow me."

She takes us to an elevator and hits a button for a lower floor. For a moment I really think she's leading us to the morgue, but we stop on the second floor and, unless I'm mistaken, the morgue is on ground level or below. She leads us to a room with his name on a whiteboard on the door.

"He's stable, but unresponsive."

"What does that mean?"

"He's in a coma."

A chill goes through me. "Will he wake up?"

"There really isn't any way to know until he does. I'm sorry."

"Can- Can I see him?"

"No." she says. She doesn't offer an explanation. She's worn her mask pretty good so far, but in that one moment I see through. She blames me. She truly believes I'm at fault for this.

I don't blame her. I agree.

I take a look through the window. Darren is in there with him, holding his hand. He looks up and stares right into my eyes. Whatever I saw behind the nurse's mask pales in comparison to the emotion within Darren. If he could, I think he might hit me.

I look away. "What happened to Digger?"

She looks confused, then regains her bearings. "You mean Dwight. That is his actual name. He is in the room next door. He is… somewhat better off."

"What do you mean?"

"He has some broken bones. Unlike Brock though, he is responsive. We currently have him sedated, but he has woken a couple times. Even spoken."

"What has he said?"

"...Nothing that you need to hear. Actually, how are you feeling?"

I hesitate. "Well… physically? I suppose I'm fine."

She looks at her clipboard, not me. "Well, that's quite fortunate. Let's go check in with your doctor and maybe we can send you home."

As we walk back to the elevator, I glance back at Brock's window and catch a reflection of myself. The girl I see is not the one I was before.

The girl I see is ashamed.

The girl I see is afraid.

The girl I see is blond.

* * *

 _Dwight "Digger" Olson's void is much different from Karen's. There is too much to see. A jumble of stones and blood, like a version of the mines where a bomb went off while it was filled to capacity. In the center of it all is Dude._

 _He looks much different than before. One of his arms now ends in a stump and his eyes are shrunken and bloodshot. More noticeable though is that his body is half-way gone. His legs and the back chunk of his head/abdomen are gone. Only his face and three arms remain. His mouth drips with blood as he speaks._

" _Place went down on your watch. You were fighting and you brought the house down. Down on me."_

No, I didn't do that. It wasn't me. We didn't throw that punch.

 _Dude laughs. "No we didn't, did we? But you didn't stop it either. Didn't tell me what to do. You were meant to be the brains._

 _But you're right. It wasn't you. Someone else threw that punch, didn't they? Brought the house down on both of us. Brock and Dirty too, probably. Do you know who did it?_

Yeah.

" _Good. So do you know what to do? How to make it right?"_

Please no. I can't we don't have-

" _Just say it. Come on, you owe me that much. Just the first step. Repentance. Say it…"_

Fine, I'll say it. That's all just don't blame me! I love you, so I'll say…

And out loud, in the waking world, Digger's sleeping form whispers, "Kill Karen."

* * *

When we arrive at home, I'm greeted by Artemis and Hercules. They look so happy to see me. I don't even get a moment to enjoy their company. Just seeing them makes me think of Chiron. How I let him down…

I run to my room, not quite crying but close. I slam the door behind me. I hear their squeals of confusion and Dad trying to say something to me, but I don't care. I throw myself in bed, head in the pillow, to think about what it is I have done.

Two humans in the hospital and two Pokemon dead, and my only punishment is a day unconscious in the hospital. Well, that and my best friend in my head berating me for killing him. I deserve so much more pain.… I deserve to become nothing….

The world blurs and falls away from my eyes.

 _No, Karen, you can't end yet. You still owe me._

What do you want, Chiron?

 _You aren't the only one who killed me. It was also Dude. It was also Digger. It was also that damn gym and anyone who worked in it. It was also the Pokemon League._

And you want me to do what? Kill them all?

 _For now, I just want you to say it._

A knock at the door. "Karen? Can I come in?"

I jerk awake and cry out suddenly. It feels like a large degree of energy just exited me, from every point of my body. Like a static shock in reverse. I can't explain it in normal terms.

The door opens. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I stare at my best friend with disinterest, a vague feeling of anger, no longer just self-directed, making me forget my pain. "Nothing, Marianne. I am absolutely fine. How did you expect to find me?"

She shuts up and silently makes her way to a chair beside my bed. She sits there in silence for several seconds.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I ask.

Sympathy hides a quick look of anger. "I just came here to say- say I'm sorry."

I raise an eyebrow. "For what, exactly?"

"I was a bad friend. What I did- didn't do- is unforgivable. I knew that going in there with only Chiron was a bad idea, but when you stood firm on that idea, I humored you. That was my mistake. I'm the more experienced trainer, I was supposed to be in your corner. Whatever happened at the gym was my fault. So, I'm sorry."

A small part of my heart melts. I can see the girl I've cared so much about for so long. That part want to say it isn't on her at all, that it was all me. It wants to alleviate her guilt. However, an equally big part wants to put ALL of it on her, or at least as much as I can. Why should I be alone in my guilt? Let her be haunted instead.

I settle on a compromise. "Whatever. It happened, okay? And I was giving the commands, so it isn't like we can say I don't have any accountability. If you think I'm too bad a trainer to deserve even guilt, that's just insulting." I look at her for the first time since she sat down. "Is that all?"

She just stares at me and stutters. She didn't expect that response. How could she? Neither did I.

At last she gathers herself and stand up. "Yeah. I guess so." She begins walking towards the door.

"Wait." I say, suddenly considering a question. She turns around. "Umm, what happened to my hair, do you know? Did, like, somebody dye it?"

She bites her lip. "Yeah, I was wondering about that too. You were in the carriage with Brock, Digger, and no one else, so I didn't see it change. All I know is it looked like that by the time you got to the hospital. Your family seems to think you dyed it blond with a package you got in the mail yesterday morning."

I shake my head. "No, that was a TM."

"Yeah, I figured that from some of the things you said. Plus you never really had a chance to dye it." She stops to think. "Y'know, I saw in a show once that when someone is placed under extreme stress, their hair color can change. I'd say you definitely reached that threshold."

I just nod. I've seen that happen in shows too, but the color is always white, not this cartoonish yellow. And anyway, that trope isn't anatomically possible. Sure, your hair can start growing in without color, but the hair that has already grown can't change. Still I don't bother to correct her. I just wanted an answer, and obviously she doesn't have any to offer.

When I decline to speak further, she just turns around. "Well, guess I'll get going. ...Call me if you want to talk." And she's gone.

There I go, alienating my one and only friend, right after the whole town, which was content ignoring me before, got a great reason to hate my guts. Not that it matters. If I keep having dreams like this I'll be dead before anyone starts actively making attempts on my life.

I look into my mirror, focusing in on this new, alien hair color. It didn't just now occur to me that it is the same color as his fur, but only now does that seem like a reasonable hint. Maybe this is a final "Screw you" from Chiron's ghost, if that's a thing. Or maybe a scarlet A-branding from that nurse, or any number of other people who had access to me in my slumbering state.

Whatever. Doesn't matter now.

Evan comes up and asks me through the door if I'll be joining them for dinner or if she should bring something up. I tell her I'm full and change into pajamas.

* * *

It is near midnight when the hospital security guard notices that a second floor hallway cam has gone dead. Well, not exactly dead, then a screen would be filled with static and a quiet alarm would have gone off to indicate maintenance was needed. Instead the screen glows a light green, and all is quite.

The guard is understandably concerned and goes to see what the trouble is. It doesn't take long to tell.

In the room just beyond Brock's, a door is broken down. In fact, a whole wall has been destroyed, but it is somehow hard to see that detail, like his eyes are trying to ignore it.  
Another detail he can't quite focus on is a gaping, round hole in the building exterior. How could no one have heard such an explosion?

Under some of the rubble is a nurse. She's been there for a while now, lying in her own blood, head crushed. Dead. Her name was Cammi. He had known her. She was nice. She was the nurse who'd dealt with that girl who hospitalized the gym leader. There is a clipboard in her hand. The name on it is "Dwight."

The guard just stands there for a moment, trying to reconcile the image. If he turns around now, he'll forget it. Not all of it, but some really important details that will help the cops catch whatever sick bastard did this will get lost in a green haze. He's never dealt with psychic types before but somehow he knows that much instinctively. He's already missed one detail.

Over the deceased nurse crouches a man. A boy really, he couldn't be older than fifteen. The guard can tell this somehow, more based on his expression than his body. His body isn't precisely human. The skin is a light green, almost white in most places. The eyes are outlined in thick black, as though he had over-applied eyeliner. He also has a pair of antenna and two small, bug like wings on his back. He is unclothed.

The security guard has never been in combat before, and never drawn a gun outside of training. But if there ever was a time for it, that time is now. The guard takes aim. "Put your hands behind your head and kneel down. Slowly."

The boy slowly drags his gaze off of the dead woman and towards the guard. He inspects him for a moment, evidently decides he is not a threat, and shakes his head. "Sorry, but I have worked to do. Honestly, I don't even know how you're still awake with all the pressure he's putting on your brain. Must be one of those naturally immune types. Haven't seen one of them before. Just let him wipe your mind and we'll do the rest."

The boy talks so fast that he is hard to understand. This isn't a conscious behavior, more like he's getting used to a new tongue, or mind, and still learning to control it.

It doesn't matter to the guard. He switches off the safety. "Son, I _will_ shoot you if you don't comply. Get down, now."

The boy goes limp and, for a second, the guard thinks he is surrendering. Then his eyes glow the same shade as the screen before.

 _I'm sorry. There has been too much blood already._

The guard gets off one shot, but his hand is already too limp to aim and the shot goes wild through the exterior hole. Then he drops to the ground. In the morning, he will remember going down to the second floor to use a vending machine, noticing the hole, and being knocked unconscious by whoever had created it.

He will not remember the name "Cammi." And no one will ever find the body.

* * *

The rain is hard that night, and every single drop feels like acid to Digger's skin. He doesn't know why he is in pain. He doesn't not know where he is or what has happened to his body. He only knows that Karen Ketchum must die.

"I am so sorry Dude," he mumbles.

It has become hard to speak. Half his face is composed of rock now, and it seems to be spreading. He has also grown two extra mighty arms, and while both are as thick as a Graveler's, they seem to be only composed of flesh and muscle. His whole body is larger and more muscular than it had been before the accident. He doesn't question these developments. He merely seeks to use them.

Thinking about his hands reminds him of that nurse. The one he killed. Had there been a reason for that? Or was she merely in the way? Already it is becoming difficult to remember. Already it is difficult to care.

At least one more person has to die tonight.

* * *

I wake again. It's the middle of the night. Every hair on my body is standing up. I almost want to scream, but my body hurts too much. I've never been tazed before, but this is what it must feel like.

The sensation eventually passes and I get out of bed, stumbling. By some miracle I reach the desk and grab onto it for support, examining myself in the mirror. Something new has changed…

My eyes.

What color had they been? Maybe brown, but why then would they be blue now?

"Chiron's eyes were blue," I whisper. "I guess that's one more thing I'm taking from him."

I was just dreaming about Chiron. What had I said to him? It was a promise of some kind. I'd sworn to kill… Someone. Something? Who was it again? Someone who was to blame for his death, surely.

I smile at my reflection. "I guess that'd be you then."

A shockwave ripples through me and I stumbles back, knocking over the desk and the mirror with it. I almost fall over, but grab my window frame for support.

"Okay, so that'd be a no. So who-" The question dies on my lips. Looking out in the midnight storm, something resonates deep within. It feels like a sixth sense awakening. Someone is out there. I'm supposed to meet him.

Impulsively I opens the window, letting in the rain to dampen the carpet. If there is someone out there, I still cannot see him. I stretch my head outside and look down. I am on the second floor. A voice within compels me to jump, which is ridiculous. I could break a limb, or even my neck.

"Which might just be the whole point, seeing as how I'm insane now."

Still I hesitate. Whatever instinct is trying to force me out into the night clearly does not have my best interests at heart. This voice comes from Chiron, or at least my impression of him. It is a voice of self-destruction.

Or penance.

In my mind, I see Chiron make that final leap at my command. He doesn't question. He only obeys.

So I leap.

* * *

This feels more like a dream that speaking to Chiron did.

I feel the rain beating down on me and the grass beneath my bare feet, but it's all muted. My heart beating furiously and the energy which nearly knocked me over before is pulsing though my body, stronger yet regulated. Something is changing in me and I can't stop it. I can only go where I am called.

The bridge I take every day to Pewter City proper comes into view. I hear the river below, whipped into a frenzy by tonight's downpour. I cross the bridge and finally, my quarry comes into view.

He's huge, unrecognizable as "Digger" Dwight. His hospital gown must of torn off somewhere on his way, so I can see his entire form. Skin sloughs off his body to reveal the rocky surface below. Four powerful arms jut from his abdomen, the lower two entirely stone. From the pained look on his half-face, I'd say he isn't doing too well in the rain.

 _Which will make this so much easier._

I'm taken aback by Chiron's voice in my head, still someone the most terrifying thing in this night of horrors. "What the hell is happening to me?" I whisper.

"Karen," the monster moans. "Karen I'm here for you. You did this."

I take a step back. "Digger? You should really be in the hospital. You're sick."

He grunts. "We aren't sick Karen. We're dead, dying cause you killed us. Accept your place. Accept your price."

I close my eyes against the rain and the madness for a moment. One of us is going to die tonight. Either way it'll put a stop to this. Standing still will be easier. Let Digger exact his piece of flesh, and then melt away in the rain to never hurt anyone else. Two birds, one stone.

It would be so much easier…

 _Is that what we do, Karen? Take the easy way out?_

I open my eyes. Chiron is right. And Digger's right too.

I do have a price to pay.

The thing-that-was-Dwight is almost upon me now. I have seconds to do something, seconds to find a way to fight. I have no Pokeballs, no friends, and no strategy. The only thing I do have is-

And that's when I'm struck by lightning.

* * *

The girl doesn't seem to realize that she has begun to glow after opening her eyes. This does not give Digger pause. What does perturb him is a burst of energy from the sky that suddenly surrounds the girl, hiding her in a blinding light.

The energy fades, but lingers much longer than a bolt of lightning would. This new luminosity is stemming from the girl herself. The nightclothes she wore char and burn, falling off of her as ash.

Dwight blinks in confusion. Why is this familiar? Where has it been seen before?

Then he recalls the previous morning.

His friend Dude, before the accident, before the betrayal. From Geodude into Graveler.

The light fades and he gazes upon a new type of being.

Karen Ketchum has evolved.

* * *

My scream lasts longer than the burst of light. It's more out of shock than pain, but whatever is happening to me _does_ hurt like hell.

When the lightning fades, I gather the courage to look down. What I expect is for my body to be charred and melted by the sudden rush of electricity. What I get is much stranger than that.

My entire body is covered in a thin layer of yellow fur. With every movement I make I can feel just how charged it is with static energy. Behind me, I feel a new appendage. Twisting my head around, I see that iconic lightning bolt-shaped tail reaching two-thirds of the way up my back. On a hunch, I reach up and pat the sides of my head. My ears have become long and antenna-like, they reach upwards from the sides of my head and tilt just slightly back.

One of two things has happened. One, I have slipt into complete insanity and been irreparably lost in my own illusions. Two, I have been partially turned into a Pikachu.

 _You took everything else from me Karen; here's the final piece. Use it. Make up for everything else by embracing my power. Use it to kill him._

I look at Digger, standing a mere yard away. He seems wary, confused. He seems to be experiencing many things, but not fear.

I guess that makes sense. What's there to be afraid of anymore?

Without a word, I run at him. Everything, even the rain, seems to slow down around me. This must be what Quick Attack feels like. Given my overall build is still human, I run on my two feet rather than all fours, leaning forward to make myself more aerodynamic.

Digger isn't fast enough to respond. I run at his legs, endeavoring to knock him off his feet.

Bad plan. Turns out below that soft flesh is pure stone. I'm knocked backward, my bones aching from the recoil.

Digger leans forward and grabs me by the throat with his upper right hand. He lifts me to the sky, situated between himself and the downpour. I wonder if he's trying to choke the life out of me, or just using me as an umbrella.

"You were so quick to leave. With your human friend, the one who mattered to you. Did you even see Chiron die?"

I can't breathe, but I can see the arm holding me is still flesh. I close my eyes and tense up, reaching deep within myself. The static is part of me. It's like my arms, or my legs, or my tail. I can use it.

A voice that isn't mine cries through my throat "Chuu!" A powerful Thunder Shock flows from and through my body.

Digger yells out in pain, involuntarily dropping me back to the earth. The flesh of his arm is blackened and cracked. With frustration, he brushes it off using his opposite hand. Beneath the surface is the earthy stone arm of a Graveler. That trick won't work twice.

Not that I'd try. On the ground, I catch my breath. I'm naked and soaking wet, with fur to hold in the water. The electric shock hurt me more than him, I'm pretty sure. If my new body wasn't designed to conduct such energies, it probably would've killed me. As it is, I could at least do with some Advil and a few days bed rest.

A stone foot collides with the ground by my head. I roll away and leap to hands and feet. Digger has fully recovered and he's not happy.

"You're washing it all away Karen! Everything that made me human!" For a second he pauses and examines his four hands, now all stone. "What is it we're becoming?"

Even if we weren't fighting to the death, I wouldn't have an answer for him.

Digger turns his attention back to me. He charges, screaming incomprehensibly. It's a good thing his human body doesn't allow for Roll Out, or I'd already be toast. As it is, I don't really know how I can fight him. So I turn, and I run.

This isn't Quick Attack. Quick Attack utilizes too much adrenaline, making it too hard to think. It's already difficult to think when you're running forty miles an hour. It's also hard to think when you have the disembodied voice of a Pikachu in your head saying _Turn and fight Karen! Kill and die!_

I don't stop running till I reach the river. I'm not trapped. The bridge is there; I could take it. Take myself back home, away from Pewter City. But then, I'd be taking him with me.

Evan doesn't deserve this. Mom and Dad didn't do anything to live in a world with monsters. I did, and this ends with me.

Now, I make peace with the fact I won't be going home.

And I turn back.

I see him coming at me. I have mere seconds to form a new plan. But what can I do? Thunder Shock? Quick Attack? None of my moves hurt this guy.

Oh, that's right. How could I forget? I do have one.

He's almost upon me when I whisper under my breath, "Iron Tail."

Digger sees the tail behind me burst with light and falters. I still have some room, but we're close enough for this to work. With acrobatic dexterity I never possessed as I human, I do a frontwards backflip high into the air. I can't really see in this position, but something instinctive helps me to home in on Digger's location.

The Graveller-creature has moments to react. He lifts his arms just in time to defend his head. When my tail meets it, the arms shatters entirely. The hit knocks Digger onto his back. I manage to ricochet off of him and land on my hands and knees.

My spine, legs and hands all ache. So does my tail, which is a new sensation.

I pant and watch Digger hopefully. Is there any chance that could have killed him?

He disappoints me, moaning and rising to his feet. The rain has not stopped in all this. While still mighty, his mostly rock body is beginning to look tired and eroded. His eyes don't even contain malice anymore, just an ache that goes soul-deep.

I turn to the bridge and consider my next move.

By the time Digger is back on his feet, I'm halfway across the old rope bridge. "Stop running, Karen. You are only making us tired."

"It's funny, Digger," I yell back with joviality I don't feel. "For a guy who spent so much time at a gym, you seem out of shape.

The Ground-type growls and picks up the pace. The bridge makes a sound when he steps onto it, trying to support his weight and only barely succeeding. He stalks across slowly, trying to not to demand too much from it, as I wait on the other side.

As he reaches the middle, I look at both of the wooden columns which affix the bridge to the ground on my side. I look at the river coursing below. I look at the man I'm about to kill.

"I really am sorry," I say, quietly so Digger can't hear. "Digger, Chiron, I'm sorry I couldn't even do this part right."

Even though his voice in my head stays silent, I feel closer to Chiron right now. Now both know how it feels to keep an Iron Tail up for way too long.

Digger has almost made it to me when I do another frontward backflip behind him. This time, the bridge is a target. With a precise motion, my tail severs all four ropes that compose the bridge and its railing.

Digger falls. His arms wave wildly, searching for something to grab onto. They find nothing. When his body reaches the raging water below, it might as well be hydrochloric acid. Every part of his body that has become stone is swiftly disassembled. Those are most parts. If there is anything good in his death, it's that the screaming ends quickly.

My fall is less unfortunate. I dangle over the water from a single rope, which I was lucky enough to grab right after severing it. I watch the water below for any trace over Digger or his body, but anything there might be has already been swept away.

I catch my breath. With the realization of the former trainer's demise, I feel the energy with me finally calming. My heartbeat decelerates and muscles begin to relax. Which really isn't a great thing, when one is hanging from a cliff.

"Geez Chiron, if this what battling feels like, I can't believe you didn't revolt years ago."

With the intent to climb upwards, I look at my hands on the rope. They're normal. Not yellow or covered in fur, just normal, fleshy, teenaged girl hands. I'm human again.

And the strength and dexterity I had a few seconds ago is all used up.

The real exhaustion of battle sets in. My eyelids flutter and I realize I'm about to pass out. When I do, I will fall and drown, assuming the raging river doesn't bash my head against the rocks first. They'll find my body under the water somewhere, possibly with Digger.

All in all, that's not too bad.

Before I lose consciousness, I hear him in my head one more time:

 _That was good. A very good start Karen, but it won't always be this easy. Your next enemy after all, is already onto you. He'll see you coming, and unlike Digger he still has friends._

 _Don't worry though; I'll be there to help you kill Darren too._

And I fall.

* * *

No witnesses are present to witness Karen's plunge. No friends to mourn her, and no enemies to celebrate her passing. There is only the impassive rain and the darkness of night.

Should there be a witness though, to the strange transformations and the violence which occurred after, they would have one more strange sighting to report. Just as Karen's consciousness departs and she drops to the waters below, a green and white form zips through the air and darts toward the river. Not a second later it reappears, heading in the direction of the Ketchum household, the unresponsive body of a young woman in its grip.

* * *

"This is the place, yeah?" asks Trey.

Celebi scans the contents of Karen's sleeping brain one last time to be certain. _This is the house, you'll need to be on the opposite side though._

Trey jerks left with great force to avoid crashing directly into the building. It's very fortunate for him that Karen isn't jerked awake by the sudden motion.

Celebi sighs inwardly, reminding himself that his new ward is still adjusting to this makeshift body. Mistakes like this should be expected. All the same, the next few days will hold quite a few flying lessons for the boy.

As Trey finally draws near the girl's window, Celebi reaches out and psychically left it open. Trey lands on the ledge and carefully works his way inside, making sure not the jar the girl again.

Karen left in a hurry earlier, and it shows. Actually, all signs point to some kind of struggle. The sheets on the bed are tangled into knots, the desk is upended, and a mirror is shattered, leaving glass scattered across the floor. Trey sighs. He puts the girl down on her bed, then immediately remembers she's naked. The teenaged boy in a borrowed body does his best to avert his eyes from her as he unknots her blankets and tucks her in. Then he and Celebi set to work.

By the time they are done, it is no longer evident that anything of note happened to Karen Ketchum on that night at all. Other than one missing mirror, all is in its right place.

Trey takes one more look at Karen's sleeping face. "I don't suppose there is any way we could leave her out of this, is there? You saved me. Could we give her a normal life?"

Celebi scoffs. _I'd hardly call what you are living a normal life. No, we will do all we can for Karen, but she will be as entangled in this as we are. We will need her support. In turn, we will be hers._

For once, Trey can't find it in himself to argue. "Alright then," he says.

The boys lifts off through the window and flies into the night, Celebi shutting the window behind him. "Goodnight, Miss Ketchum. And good luck. It looks like we'll be working together again soon enough."


End file.
